Naraku's New Interest: Kai Hiwatari, and Ray Kon!
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: The Blade Breakers are in the Feudal Era and meet Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha, but what happens when Naraku chases after Kai and Ray? Read to find out! KaixOC, RayxOC, TysonHillary. Slight InuKag, SesshyxOC, Sanoku.
1. The Fuedal Ara: Beyblade

This is my first time using this crossover, so I don't know if it'll actually sound relative to both shows.

* * *

Naraku's New Interest: Kai Hiwatari and Ray Kon!

**In the Feudal Ara: Beyblade:**

"Wow, this is impresive, I think!" Kenny said in an unsure way. "Don't touch this, got it?" Kagome said pointing to the shards while her and the Blade Brakers were in her family's shrine where the well was at, they nodded yes after words. Kagome left the room with the shards near the well, and all of a sudden, Kenny fell down the well, and Tyson, Kai, Gina, Ray, Daichi, and Hillary followed after him.

"What's with this well?!" Tyson screamed. The weird sight disappeared, and the well was normal. Everyone hoped out, and saw that they weren't in Higarashi shrine anymore. It looked like a forest.

"Does Kagome own a well that allows her to travel to different places?" They saw, what it appeared to be, a giant lizard. They all screamed in fear untill a wolf saved them. "What the hell were you kids thinking?!" The wolf screamed at the Blade Brakers.

"The real question is who are you, and why did you save us?" Kai asked in attitude as the other Blade Brakers nodded. "The name is, Kouga, leader of the Southern Wolf-demon tribe, this is Hakkaru and Ginta. I did what I did for my own reasons." He answered. _He acts a lot like Kai, is he related to him?_ Rai thought to himself.

"Here, you'll need these if you want to survive out here." Hakkakaru said to the kids. Each Blade Braker took a weapon, except for Kenny. "Here, these are less violent. Their demon poisons, so be careful which one you pick." Ginta said handing over a case to Kenny.

"Hey, Ray right?..." Kouga asked and Ray nodded yes. "What's that in your pocket?" When Ray heard Kouga ask that he reached into his pockets to find the exact shards that Kagome said not to touch.

"Ray! You took the shards Kagome said not to touch?" Gina asked, and Ray shook his head no. "Then how did it end up in your pocket?" Max asked and Ray only shrugged.

"Those are shards of the shikon jewel, the most powerful thing in the world. It can only be in his pocket if he's a preist." Kouga said explaining almost everything. "That means the shards wants him to purify them, that means only he can hold them." Ginta said explaining the rest. "Hey, go to Lady Kaede's village, she'll more than happily house you kids until you want to find the rest of the shards." Kouga suggested and they all nodded.

They meet Kaede, and she decided to allow us to remain with her until we wanted to leave, and the fact we were welcome back anytime.


	2. The truth about Kagome, nd what happened

**The Truth about Kagome, and What Happened:**

They were helping Kaede with some errands, then Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala showed up. "Hey Kaede." Inuyasha said staring at the seven new children in the village.

Miroku walked up to Kaede and asked: "Kaede, who are these children?" "This is Gina Kon, her twin Ray, Hillary, Tyson Granger, Daichi, Kenny, Max Tate, and, Gina where's Kai?" She asked and Gina answered: "Either chopping wood or practicing with his sword."

They all heared wood fall, and they all left to see what was going on. When they got to the spot, there was a figure in the air who yelled: "Blade Shurikan!" A sword was thrown and looked like a giant shurikan, about ten seconds after words. It cut everything in distance except for them.

The sword returned to him in sword form. Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsaiga, and pointed it at him. Tyson stepped forward and shouted: "You can come back now, ya know." "Whatever Tyson." The figure said sheathing his sword.

"Who in the world are you?" Sango asked and the figure answered: "The name is, Kai, Kai Hiwatari." "You're Kai Hiwatari? That's a laugh." Inuyasha said and Kai responded to that by giving him a blank stare, then, with his bare hands, punched Inuyasha.

It was a couple hours after the rain started, and Kai caught a cold. "Inuyasha, I'm back, but we..." Kagome stared at the kids that were there. "What're you all doing here?" She asked, and Shippo asked: "You mean that they're from your time period?!" Inuyasha glared at the kids.

"Well, well, well, didn't expect to see you here Kagome. Mind explaining something?" Hillary asked, and Kagome responded: "Like what?" "Like, your Shikon Jewel Shards that triggered the well, and all of a sudden, don't want to leave Ray." Gina said as Ray held out the shards.

He threw the shards to Kagome, and they stopped in midair, and returned to Ray. "The reason that they won't leave Ray is beyond me, but they have great power, so demons will want them. Kagome uses the shards to travel between this time period, and hers." Shippo said and Inuyasha punched him on the head, and yelled: "Shippo, don't tell them everything!"

"Well we have to figure out how to get them away from Ray so that way they can go home. They also need to return the weapons to the village..." Miroku said and Max interupted: "But we didn't get these weapons from the village." They were concerned, and Sango asked: "Well, who did you get them from?"

Kai answered: "We got them from him." They all looked out the door where Kouga was standing. "You got these weapons from that mangy wolf?!" Inuyasha asked angerly. "Yeah, he gave them to us so we can defend ourselves." Ray answered calmly.

"Yep, I saved these kids from a giant lizard demon. Anyway, I came here to warn them about something I forgot mention." Kouga said, and Gina asked: "Like what?" And Kouga answered: "A demon named: Naraku. He's dangerous and will be hunting the shards too." "No worries, tomarrow we'll leave the shards with Kagome, go home, and pretend this didn't happen." Hillary said, but one thing's for sure, is that they didn't want to forget, and they didn't want to leave.

* * *

They really didn't leave because of an interuption that night, but that's the next chapter.


	3. Sesshomaru, and Kai's dissapearance

**Sesshomaru, and Kai's Dissappearance: **

Kai walked by himself, feeling the wind in his hair. _Since when does Hillary make all the decisions? I can't believe she's Tyson's girlfriend!_ He thought to himself.

He continued walking until he saw this figure in front of him. Behind the figure was a toad demon, a little girl, and a two-headed dragon.

Kai was ready to draw his sword. The figure stopped, drawing his sword. He came out of the shadows. He had long silver hair like Inuyasha, except for no dog ears. He only had one arm, with a calm, non-troubled look in his eyes.

Kai jumped up dodging his attack then drew his sword, that shifted into the shape of a shuriken. "Blade Shuriken!" He yelled throwing his sword down at the man. The man immediately dodged the shuriken/sword as it returned to Kai's hand and returned to it's sword form.

"What is it that you want, because if it's nothing, I suggest you get out of my way." The man said to Kai as he landed on the ground. Kai was still in a fighting position, being quiet and not listening.

"Who the heck are you to give me a lectuer like that?" Kai "asked" the figure with his blade pointing to him. He was angry and serious.

"How dare you speak to Lord Sesshomaru like that!" The toad-demon said introducing the one-armed man. Kai stood up from his position for a moment staring at the man, and the toad-demon that was near him. Kai put his foot up to the imp, and squashed him like a bug.

"Sesshomaru, huh? Well then, tell me. Are you related to Inuyasha?" Kai asked Sesshomaru as he raised his eyebrow with a smirk on his face.

"How do you know Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked as calmly and boring as usual. Kai merely raised an eyebrow.

"He's just some weirdo I met." Kai said as Sesshomaru sheethed his sword. They walked over to each other, then passed each other.

Sesshomaru stopped breifly and asked: "Who are you?" Kai turned back, looking at the one-armed man.

"The name is Kai, Kai Hiwatari." Kai answered. "You don't get along with Inuyasha at all, do you?" Kai asked him with a raise of his eye-brow.

Sesshomaru merely nodded.

--Back with the others--

"Kai's been gone for a while." Ray said concerned about his best friend. Everyone nodded, including Hillary.

"He has a cold, he should come back." Gina said worried.

All of a sudden, they heard a scream. "That sounds like Kai!" Tyson said to the others.

Ray and Kagome sensed something. "Inuyasha, a jewel shard's near by!" Kagome said, and Ray nodded.

"Yeah, and I smell blood. Not just human blood, but demon blood." Inuyasha said. Gina got up, and began to run in the direction Kai left in. Everyone else followed.

--In the forest--

Everyone stopped to see the bloody trail that was all over the forest floor. They followed it to see that Sesshomaru was unconscious and wounded.

Miroku shook Sesshomaru until he was awake. "Sesshomaru, where is Kai?" Miroku asked. Sesshomaru was about to answer until he fell unconscious. The wounds were serious, so they brought him back to Kaede's hut to recover.


	4. What had happened to Kai?

**What Had Happened To Kai:**

It was three days after Kai had dissappeared, and Sesshomaru was still unconscious. Gina was pacing her feat back and forth, so worried about Kai, and so impaitient with Sesshomaru's recovery, more impaitient than Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru's eyes spuinted, and then they opened. Sesshomaru tried to get up, but couldn't because of his wounds. "What do you know? He's awake." Kouga said outloud. Everyone turned to him. He tried to get up again, but Kagome pushed him back by the shoulder.

"Where..." He was stopped short by his wounds, not able to feel a single part in his body.

"You're in me hut, Sesshomaru. You have been unconscious for three days!" Kaede said to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was seriously wounded, and could barely remain awake. Jaken showed up with Rin, Aah and Uon (don't know how to spell name of the two-headed dragon, sorry).

"Lord Sesshomaru, you're awake!" Rin said entering the hut.

"Wow! Now that you're all reunited, can I ask you something, say what happened to Kai?!" Gina said in the greatest of stress and frustration.

"How dare you speak to us that way!" Jaken said with pride. Gina immediately lifted Jaken off the ground.

"Look, you little imp, Kai has been my friend for a long time, and you think I don't want to know what happened to him, then you're crazy, got it!" Gina yelled at Jaken. He was wide-eyed, shaking in fear while Gina took long breaths, trying to calm down.

"Excuse me, but I'll tell you what happened, if it'll make you feel better." Rin said softly to Gina. Gina put Jaken down, and was ready to listen to Rin.

--Flashback--

"You see, we met Kai in the forest, at first, it seemed like he fighting with Lord Sesshomaru, then it became a talk, they seemed to agree with each other. Next thing you know, Naraku shows up. They fought together as a team, sadly Kai fell unconscious, and Lord Sesshomaru got cruely beaten. After that, Naraku took off with Kai."

--End of Flashback--

Gina was wide-eyed, and freaking out, because Kai was gone. "Young girl, Kai would've died right there, but Naraku left with him, which means that he's still alive." Sesshomaru said calmly.

'We'll get Kai back, Naraku can't hide forever. You kids stay here with Kaede." Inuyasha said to everyone.

"No way! When Kai's gone, I'm second in command, and I say that the Blade Breakers go too!" Gina said to Inuyasha, refusing his request.

"Okay, we'll allow Sesshomaru to recover, then we'll leave." Kagome said.


	5. Kai: What'll happen

Hey! This is a behind the scenes look of what happened to Kai before the others found him. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Kai, What Will Happen?:**

Kai was still unconscious, and breathing at the nick of barely. A girl with white hair, a mirror, and pail skin was right next to his bed, holding a black shard in her hand. She leaned down towards him, and placed the shard in his neck. "You have awoken, and you're alive, now you can serve Naraku." The girl said dully. Kai was still confused on who she was talking about until he entered the room.

"Kai Hiwatari, I've had my eye on you longer than you think." Naraku said as he chuckled.

"What do you want with me?!" Kai asked, shocked at what Naraku said.

"All I want with you is to take the jewel shards from your friend, Ray." Naraku answered.

"You think I'm going to attack my best friend?! You're insane!" Kai said immediately afterwords.

"Well, maybe Kahanzi can change your mind." Naraku said with the usual smirk on his face. Hakudoshi grabbed a black sack as Kohaku grabbed Kai's arms, trying to get him to hold still.

"Do what you want to me, but as long as my friends live, you're never gonna get away with it." Kai said as he struggled to break free. Kohaku finally got him to hold still. Hakudoshi put the straps to the sack on Kai like a backpack. Once the sack was on Kai's back, Kai fell to the ground, unable to move. Kanna knelled down next to Kai as her mirror began to glow. His soul didn't come out of his body, but it felt as though it was failing him.

_"Why is my soul failing me? Why can't I move?"_ Kai asked himself as he felt more lifeless. His soul failed, but what was confusing was that Kai wasn't dead. Naraku began to laugh maniacally, seeing that his plan had worked. The question now is, what will happen to Kai next?

* * *

I know, not a very long chapter, but that was suspenceful. I'll try to update soon.


	6. Ray's new weakness

I Know it took a while, but, here you go, chapter six.**

* * *

**

**Ray's New Weakness:**

As Sesshomaru was recovering from his serious wounds, ninjas came into the village. They were fighting bandits that stole from them. The bandits were killed by the ninja. "Was that necessary?" Ray asked Tyson.

"For ninjas, yeah. They don't find it honorable to not kill someone that's either: in their way or that stoll from them." Tyson said.

"Okay." Ray said still confused.

"Hey Ray! I think that one's chacking you out." Max said.

"No way, Max! I'm not going to give myself a weakness, nor am I gonna fall for a stupid trick." Ray said to Max. Max grabbed Ray's arms and quickly turned him toward the female ninja as she took off her mask. She was just about his age. Her eyes were crystal blue, her skin was white as snow, her hair was long and black, as long as Ray's. She was walking over towards them with a grin on her face.

"Which one of you is Ray?" The female ninja asked. Max and Tyson pointed to Ray. "Hi! I'm Niana." She said.

"H-h-h-h-hi!" Ray said nervously. Niana giggled. Ray was blushing, and he tried to make a good impresion by sticking out his hand, ready to shake hers. She shook his hand, and they both bowed. Niana winked at him making a peace sign with her fingers, and ran off to talk to her father.

"Wow, Ray. That was smooth." Tyson said laughing.

"Oh,...shut up, Tyson!" Ray yelled at him. Miroku and Sango looked at him, and then left to the forest.

"Does Ray like Niana?" Sango asked.

"I think so, he was acting pretty nervous." Miroku said. Miroku and Sango found Ray with his sister, having a pathetic arguement.

"Would you stop crying?! We're gonna get him back, okay?!" Ray yelled.

"Why should I stop crying?! You'd be crying to if the person your in love with is gone, hurt, or worse!" Gina screamed, storming off.

"Ray, if we may have a word." MIroku asked. Ray nodded, and walked with him and Sango.

"Ray, do you like Niana?" Sango asked.

"What makes you think that?!" Ray asked.

"Well, you were acting pretty nervous around her. She seems to like you too." Miroku answered.

"You... think so?" Ray asked, blushing.

"We know so." Sango answered.

"What should I do then?" Ray asked.

"You should take her somewhere romantic, then tell her how you feel." Sango answered.

"Okay, thanks." Ray said, walking away. He found Niana, just before the sun was to set. He grabbed her hand, and began to drag her to the forest.

"Ray! Ray,... where are we going?!" Niana asked. He stopped at a cliff, inside the forest. "Alright Ray, what's going on?!" Niana asked, breaking free of his hold. Ray began to blush.

"I want to tell you something, but... I didn't want anyone else to hear it." Ray answered.

"Then, what do you want to tell me?" Niana asked, calming down.

"I wanted to say, that... I really, really like you." Ray told her, blushing.

"Ray,... I really don't know what to say on how I feel about you,..." Ray sighed. Niana grabbed Ray's chin gently."but,... maybe, words aren't what I need." Niana added. Niana tillted her head towards Ray's, and kissed him on his lips. Niana wrapped her arms around Ray's head, as the blush on Ray's face began to grow darker. All of a sudden, the blush disappeared, and closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist. It was a soft, passionate kiss. They released the kiss for air.

"Niana,..." Ray whispered.

"Yeah, Ray."

"I love you." Ray whispered. He kissed her lips for a breif moment, then pulled back.

"Ray,... who is Naraku?" Niana asked.

"Why do you ask?" Ray said.

"Well, I over heard your argument with your sister. She said that: 'Naraku, the cruel demon, abducted Kai. I have a reason to be sad'."

"Well, that's just it. Gina was getting worried about her boyfriend, and I tried to cheer her up, but what I said made things turn into an argument. He he he." Ray answered.

"Can I help?" Niana asked.

"No!" Ray answered.

"Why not?!" Niana asked in rage.

"Because,... sigh because, I don't want you to get hurt. Naraku will use you to stop me, and the others from getting to Kai, and I don't think I can stand that. Niana, you're one of my weaknesses, Gina's another one. Seeing one you two in parel is just going to make me feel so queesy, I'm sorry." Ray answered.

"Ray,... I can handle myself, don't worry." Niana said, gently rubbing Ray's cheek.

"Okay, you can come." Ray said. Niana kissed his cheek, grabbed his hand, and dragged him back to the village.


	7. Naraku's Warning

**Naraku's Warning:**

It was early morning, and everyone was asleep, exept for one person. You guessed it, Gina, she was too worried about Kai to sleep. She was on the roof of Kaede's hut, watching the sun rise. "What're you doing up?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"I couldn't sleep." Gina said dully with her head facing the ground.

"This is about that guy. Rai,... right?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's _Kai!_ Kai, you idiot!" Gina said yelling in his face.

"Excuse me!" He yelled back. While they were yelling, they woke up mostly everyone in Kaede's hut, including Kagome, and Ray.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome said. Inuyasha's face was forced to the ground, and Gina began to laugh.

"Did you have to wake us up?" Ray asked rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry." Gina said, laughing nervously. She was pretty embaressed, but honestly, she was stressed out. Kai was kidnapped by a dangerous demon, and she didn't know if he was okay, even though, you all know, he's not. Poor girl. When it was late morning, Gina left to go to the forest for some training. When she turned to find an open area, she saw a wounded ninja, and no, it wasn't Niana. Gina carried the man to the village.

"(gasp) Father!" Niana screamed as she began to cry. Gina set the man down for Kaede, Kagome, and Hillary to tend to him.

_"Niana. Oh-no, how do I get a feeling that this was no ordinary man's doing?"_ Ray asked himself. It was almost dark, and most of the ninja were training. They heard a shreik of pain, then rushed over. They stopped at a small open area to see Niana, fately wounded.

"Lady Kaede!" One of the ninjas screamed, storming into the hut. Kaede came outside and gasped.

"What happened?" Kaede asked as she began to tend to Niana's wounds.

"We don't know! We found her like this!" The ninja answered.

"Niana!" Ray screamed, as he came out of the woods. He pushed the ninjas aside and kneeled down next to Niana. "Niana. What happened to you?" Ray asked as he began to cry.

"Ray,... he did this." Niana answered weakly. She opened her hand, feeling more blood spill out. In her hand was a piece of paper folded to the size of her palm. Ray grabbed the paper, unfolded it, and began to read it aloud.

_"Dear Priest,  
I've almost crushed the life of your mate, and the life of your comrade.  
If you expect them to continue breathing, then hand over the sacred jewel shards to me._

_Signed,_

_Naraku."_

Ray had finished reading, and began to shake in fear. _"Naraku,... you wont get away with this."_ Ray thought, crumbling the paper with rage.


	8. when they find Kai

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was a bit busy with quizzes and tests.**

* * *

**

**When They Found Kai:**

"You sure that you still wanna come, Niana?" Ray asked with concern.

"Yes, Ray! I'm not gonna let some show off get the best of me." Niana said. Sesshomaru and Niana had recovered, and left to find Kai with the others.

"Are you sure your cousin, Aruna will do this for us?" Gina asked Kouga. He was taking them to the eastern mountains.

"I'm possitive! With this beyblade thing of Kai's, her nose, and her eyes, she can find him without moving a single muscle." Kouga said. It took a couple of hours, but they made it to the eastern mountains. It was a long walk up to the top, but they reached the den.

"Kouga?" A female wolf said.

"Hey Aruna!" Kouga said as everyone else walked into the den. Kouga held out Kai's beyblade. Aruna picked it up from his palm.

"Oh! You want me tofind someone? I get it!" Aruna said. She sniffed the beyblade for a minute, then got into a meditative position. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she saw a pathway that was a few feet below them, and saw a figure. She blinked, and turned to them. "This is odd!" Aruna said.

"What do you mean by "odd," Aruna?" Ray asked.

"It seems like the person you're looking for is on a pathway, a couple feet below us." Aruna answered. Gina gasped. Everyone ran outside, and looked down, but didn't see anyone. Kouga looked up, and grabbed Gina. He pointed to a rock structure close to the den with a person standing on it. Guess who? Kai!

"Kai!" Gina said with joy.

"Hey, Kai!" Tyson yelled. Kai didn't reply, he only held still.

"Kai?" Max said, in questioning. He still said nothing, but Kai held out his sword/shuriken, and threw it.

"Get down!" Ray screamed, as they all ducked. Kai grabbed the weapon he had thrown, and turned toward them.

* * *

Again, you would want me to extend, but the next chapter is the extension, I'm sorry that I didn't, and I hope you can forgive me.

Rock on!

KNF12


	9. The battle for Kai's freedom

**The Battle for Kai's Freedom: **

The others were staring at Kai, confused as to why he didn't recognize them, and why he attacked them. "Kai! What's the big deal, doing that to us?!" Hillary yelled. Kai smirked, and chuckled. He turned towards them, face showing. His eyes were light, like he was half asleep, and his skin was pale.

"Kai! What's wrong with you?" Tyson screamed. Kai chuckled again, and looked down at them.

"Kai isn't here anymore." He said. The Blade Breakers gasped. "Do you really think that Naraku went to all that trouble to let him go? Fat chance! My body lays in this sack, and needs a strong host. Think of me as a parasite." He added.

"And Kai! What about him?!" Tyson yelled.

"Oh relax, he's fine,... for now at least." He answered. They all gasped again.

"What do you mean by "for now?" Gina asked, scared.

"Isn't it obvious,... when I was created from Naraku, I wasn't complete I needed a strong, young, human boy, and we found Kai. Consider me as a parasite. Inside the sack is the real me, eating Kai's flesh to finish my body." It answered.

"And what happens to Kai?!" Gina screamed as tears began to poor down her cheeks.

"Nothing but a frozen heart, so that way, Naraku can keep him as long as he is useful. As you can see I'm incomplete, but when I'm done with you all, there's nothing that can save this boy." It answered as it began to laugh maniacally.

"You wanna bet!?" Inuyasha yelled, unsheething his tetsaiga, and having it transform. He jumped up to attack Kai, but then he dodged.

"Inuyasha! Please, hold on a moment!" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha turned back towards him. "Kai is being possessed, and we don't know how to free him." Miroku said.

"Yeah! Not to mention that thing controls his life!" Tyson added.

"Yeah! Are you nuts or something?!" Gina yelled. Inuyasha turned back to Kai, and attacked again. It wasn't long for Sesshomaru, and Kouga to join in. They continued to try, and claw him.

_"This will take forever at this rate. There has to be another way!"_ Ray thought. He looked at the others who were fighting, and noticed the sack on Kai's back. _"That's it!"_ He thought.

"What is it Ray?" Niana asked.

"Niana, Tyson, I need you two to cut off the sack on Kai's back, and tell those three to restrain Kai as soon as it's off. I'll shoot the sack, then Kagome can purify the jewel shard, and remove it from Kai's neck." Ray said. Tyson and Niana sprang from where they were, and unsheethed their swords. Then they cut the ropes to the sack.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga, grab Kai!" Tyson screamed. Though confused on the orders, they did as they were told, and restrained Kai. Ray pulled back an arrow on his bow, and it glew in a light green. He aimed for the sack, and fired the arrow. It flew with a light green tail, and hit the sack. The demon was purified, and was destroyed. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kouga dragged Kai down to the pathway, and Kagome purified the shard in his neck. Once purified, the shard fell off of Kai's neck, and landed in Kagome's palm. Kai blinked, and looked at the people in front of him. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kouga let go of Kai, and sat him down on the ground, and against the rocky surface of the mountain.

"Huh?! Wh-what happened?" Kai answered, not recognizing where he was. Gina giggled.

"Long story, Kai. We're just glad you're back." Gina answered, giving Kai a hug.

* * *

I know it's not that long, but you have to admit that it was pretty good. Plz R&R.


	10. Naraku's new target

Here's chapter 10. Let me be clear that I **don't** own Inuyasha or Beyblade, I just own the OCs.

* * *

"Chapter Ten:  
Naraku's New Target."

Because of the sores in Kai's back, and the fact he wasn't thinking all that clearly when he was conscious again, he couldn't find any strength left in his body. Inuyasha had to pick him up, and carry him back to Kaede's hut for him to rejuvenate. After two days of rest, Kai was still asleep. Kaede walked outside of her hut as Gina approached her. "Lady Kaede, is he okay?" Gina asked worried. Kaede sighed.

"Kai is still exhausted from being possessed. As much as I can tell, the demon parasite had to take away a lot of his stamina in order to keep control of him, but he'll be fine, I assure you, Gina." Kaede answered. Gina sighed in relief. She walked around Kaede, and entered her hut. She looked at Kai in his bed. She kneeled down next to the sleeping boy with her head down, wondering when he was going to wake up. Without her even noticing, Kai had opened his eyes. He let out a light groan. Gina's head turned rapidly as the boy sat up, slowly.

"Kai! You're awake! I was so worried!" Gina said, though Kai didn't listen. He was too confused as to where he was. His vision finally became clear, he turned to Gina.

"Gina? What happened to me?" Kai asked, looking at her with weary eyes. She raised an eyebrow.

"You don't remember?" Gina asked. Kai shook his head. She shook her head. "I'll explain later, but for now you need more rest." She answered him, while gently pushing him back down. Kai flinched only just then, remembering Naraku"s face.

**FlashBack**

Kai had remembered how he struggled, to resist the parasite, but remembered what Naraku said before then. "All I want with you is to take the jewel shards from your friend, Ray." He remembered those words exactly.

**End of Flashback**

Kai turned towards Gina, wide-eyed. "Gina?" Kai said. Gina stared at him. "The strength that lies within me, is not the only thing he wants. He's after the who's condemned of spiritual energy." Kai said. Gina raised an eyebrow. "Find Ray, he's after him,..." He added. "Naraku." He said in a weakened voice, falling back to sleep.

_"Ray! That's right! He has the shikon jewel shards which means,... oh no! Ray!"_ Gina thought. She immediately ran outside, and looked for some one, anyone. She finally found Tyson, Max, Daichi, Kenny, and Hillary with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga, and everyone else. "Guys!" She screamed running towards them. "Where's Ray?" She asked, stopping in front of them.

"I think I saw him with his new girlfriend, Niana, somewhere in the woods, why?" Max asked.

"Because,... Kai woke up, and remembered something. He said that Naraku was after Ray next!" Gina answered.

"First Kai, and now Ray, what does he want?" Tyson asked her.

"I don't know, but right now, we have to find Ray!" She answered.

* * *

You think that I should've extended it, but believe me, It'll be worth the wait.


	11. Love crushed

Sorry I've haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy. I **don't**own Inuyasha or Beyblade.

* * *

"Chapter Eleven:  
Love Crushed."

Ray, and Niana walked passionately through the dense forest, arm to arm. Niana stopped in an open field, and Ray looked back, wondering why. "Niana, what's wrong?" He asked with genuine concern, while walking up to her.

"I'm just nervous,... you know, about you fighting Naraku. I don't want to see you hurt." She answered, beginning to sob. All of a sudden, she felt an embracement from Ray. He held her tight, and didn't let go. Niana returned the embrace. They stood there like that for a moment.

Only a few seconds later, Ray felt something pierce him in his sides. He looked down to see tentacles stabbed into him, and saw that they came out of Niana's body. The tentacles pierced further into Ray's body.

"Ni... an... a." Ray said, with struggle within his voice. "What are you... doing?" He asked, looking at his girlfriend. She chuckled maniacally.

"Don't you get it, Ray? I'm not human, and I never cared about you. I am an incarnation of Naraku. I am able to masquerade myself as a human, and not the best of monks, and priestesses could ever find that out, not even a priest, like you. Naraku told me that if Kahanzi, the parasite should fail to get the jewel shards, and kill you, then it was I, who was to take over." She said with a smirk.

"But, I thought..." Ray said weakly.

"You thought wrong." She yelled. "Sorry,... sweat heart." She said, in a soft, yet at the same time roaring tone. She extended her tentacles, and forced Ray into a cliff, nearby.

"Ray!" A familiar voice screamed. Ray turned to see the source of the voice, to see her own sister, running towards him, with everyone else following.

"Gi...na, get...away." Ray wearily. His body fell limp, and he was partially conscious.

"Ray!" She screamed again, running towards her. She brought out a sword, and cut the tentacles that were pierced into his sides. Ray slid down to the ground, as the blood from his back stuck to the cliff wall, and he was breathing heavily. "Ray, are you alright?!" She asked him, placing a hand on him. Ray turned towards her.

"Gina,... you need to... move." Ray said, pointing to Niana. Gina hurriedly turned back to see Niana attacking her. She grabbed Ray, and quickly moved away from Niana's attack. Gina landed a few feet away. Niana attacked again, but Inuyasha jumped in front, from the side lines, with his tetsaiga out.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha screamed, slashing the tetsaiga, releasing the Wind Scar. The pieces of the tentacles were destroyed, but Niana was protected by a barrier. She laughed maniacally.

"Your pety attacks won't work," She yelled. "I'm too strong for any sword to kill me!" She added. Niana attacked from inside the barrier. Everyone, but Gina, and Ray joined the battle.

Niana's eyes turned red as she grew frustrated. More tentacles sprung out of her body, as she attacked, making her look less human. Her attacks came closer to Ray. Gina had to join the battle to make sure Ray was safe. Each time the part was cut, another one grew back, instantaneously. "Stop trying, you fools! Don't you get it, no staff, no sword or spear, can kill me!" Niana yelled. Kagome dropped her bow and arrow as Niana attacked again, and they landed towards Ray. Ray struggled to grab the bow, and arrow. He tried to draw the arrow, and aimed at Niana. Niana, then turned towards the boy she attacked.

"How about an arrow?" Ray questioned her. The arrow was fired, as a swirving, green light surrounded it. It struck the barrier, then went through, and hit her. By a blinding, green light, Niana was destroyed. Everyone turned to Ray, as his breathing got heavier, Gina, and the other Beybladers ran to his side. He grew nautious, as the pain grew. Within a few moments after, Ray fell unconscious as a tear ran down his cheek.

"He must be sad, and exhausted. Let's bring him back to Kaede, he needs to recover." Miroku said. Gina turned towards the monk slowly.

"Miroku?" Gina said in a soft tone. Miroku turned towards her. "Will he be okay?" She asked in concern, grabbing her brother, and holding him close. Miroku sighed.

"Ray's spiritual energy is strong, and it was just used at a great extent this time. He needs to rest for a while, otherwise, it may be hard for him to keep on,... well, keeping on, _if_ you know what I mean." Miroku answered. Gina's eyes widened. She nodded slowly. Kouga sighed, and picked Ray up in his arms. Kouga, then walked to Kaede's hut, and set Ray down in a bed.

* * *

Heart-breaking, isn't it? Gotta feel bad for Ray right now. Plz. R&R.


	12. Cruelty of the demon Naraku

"Chapter Twelve:  
Cruelty of the Demon; Naraku."

Night shrouded the sky, as everyone went into Kaede's hut. A fire was burning, and dinner was being prepared. A small moan came out, and the Blade Breakers surrounded a bed with the Chinese boy, you all know as Ray, was lying in. He opened his eyes, slowly, and nearly tensed at the pain of just being conscious. "Ray, are you alright?" Tyson asked. Ray only shook his head in response.

"You got brutally hurt, but don't worry, Kaede can make you feel better in no time." Max said in a happy tone. Ray turned his head, and saw everyone staring at him,... all except for two love birds. He saw Gina, cuddling with Kai in a corner, but something was different. Gina was trying... to comfort him? Hard to believe, right?

"What's with Kai?" He mumbled. Gina turned towards him.

"If Kai didn't tell us that Naraku was after you, we wouldn't have been able to help you." Gina said. Ray stared at Kai. He seemed off course,... unlike himself. Kai turned his head towards Ray with a face of shame, and guilt.

Ray forced himself to sit up, ignoring the pain left in his sides. The Bladers crowded him (Kai included), and tried to keep him in bed. Ray kept his ground, and turned his head Kai's way.

They stopped, and gave them some space. Kai's head went down,... feeling too guilty to even look at his own friend. Ray moved a hand to Kai's shoulder. Kai's head came up.

"Don't throw yourself down,... it's not your fault." Ray said. Kai smiled slightly. He brought his hand up to Rays shoulder, and gently, but forcefully, helped Ray lie back down.

"Thanks." Kai said in a dull tone. Ray nodded, with a smile on his face.

"I can't believe he would do that!" Tyson said.

"What do you mean by that, Tyson?" Miroku asked.

"Naraku created a girl who appeared to be human, and gave her a personality that Ray could only find perfect, then he would force her to fight him. Unforgivable, I tell ya." He said.

"No surprise to me." Inuyasha said.

"Naraku's so cruel. Tyson's right, he's gone too far." Kagome said.

"Yeah." Kouga said, sitting up. "After everything he's done, he keeps making things worse!" He yelled.

"What he do to you guys, anyway?" Max asked. Inuyasha sighed.

--Inuyasha's flashback

Fifty years ago, I met a priestess named Kikyo. After a short period of time, I found myself falling in love with her. Almost a full year passed, and we were still together. There came a day that I agreed to turn human, and stay with her forever.

The next day came, and Naraku got in the way. On Kikyo's end of the story, when she came to see me, I attacked her. By my end, it was Kikyo who attacked me. We were deceived against each other, forced to kill. I stole the sacred jewel from the village, and Kikyo hunted me down.

"Inuyasha!" With that yell, she used her arrow to seal me to a tree for fifty years. At the moment I lost consciousness, Kikyo died.

--End of flashback

"Wow. That must have hurt you, dearly." Hillary said.

"It did, but I vowed to get revenge for her."

"What about you, Miroku?" Max asked.

"Naraku had cursed my family, and I wish to kill him before it kills me." He answered.

"Your Wind Tunnel?" Hillary asked. He nodded.

"Sango?" Gina asked.

"He made my little brother slaughter my father, and he attacked sent demons to attack our home. He's also manipulating him to do what he says." She answered.

"What about you, Sesshomaru?" Max asked the silver haired demon.

"I have a score to settle with him." Sesshomaru answered.

"Um,... what does he mean?" Tyson asked.

"Naraku had deceived Lord Sesshomaru, and almost burned him alive. That vile demon!" Jaken answered, angrily. The bladers (including Kai) sweat dropped, and said nothing more to the demon.

"What about you, Kouga?" Ray got out, painfully.

"He murdered my comrades." Kouga answered.

"Man, that's low." Ray said.

"I'm glad you understand." Kouga said.

"Why wouldn't I? If he did that to my friends, he would be dead." Ray said. Kouga smiled at him.

"I guess we should leave once Ray recovers." Hillary said.

"No way!" Tyson shouted. "That guy has done far too much to make me leave now!" He added. Tyson stood up. "He kidnapped Kai, pitted him against us, and he made a girl to kill Ray! I say we're in this battle too! And Naraku won't stand in the way! Who's with me!?" Tyson asked.

"I'm with ya Tyson!" Max shouted, standing up.

"Me too!" Daichi said.

"Don't leave me out of this!" Gina said.

"Count me in." Ray said.

"I'm in too." Kai said.

* * *

Well, that's it. Sorry it took so long. Please R&R.


	13. Brother Wolf

"Chapter Thirteen:  
Brother Wolf"

Only a day after Niana's attack, and Ray was still lying down in the bed he was put in the day before. He still felt like half of his heart was torn out. He sighed of grief, hoping the recovery wouldn't take much longer. Just then he heard somone. "Still upset?" A masculine voice said. Ray turned his head to the door to see Kouga. Ray sighed.

"Yeah." He answered. Another sigh came out. "It's hard to deal with. The one you love, or one of your comrades betray you." He said. Kouga sat down next to his bed.

"Yeah." Kouga said.

"Kouga?" Ray questioned. Kouga looked at Ray, confused. "How did you feel when you lost your comrades?" Ray asked. Kouga let out a shameful sigh.

"My comrades are like family to me. It was one of the worst things that's ever happened to me." Kouga answered sadly.

"Ouch. Must've been like you were torn into pieces." Ray said.

"Nearly was, that day." Kouga said. Ray chuckled quietly, but only groaned in more pain as he continued to do so. When Ray had calmed down, his attention drew back to Kouga.

"Do you ever wonder, what would it be like, I don't know, if you had someone you could talk to?" Ray asked. Kouga shook his head. "You should. A friend, family member, or mate, doesn't matter." Ray said.

"If I had any family." He mumbled.

"I thought you treated your comrades like families." Ray said.

"Doesn't mean we really are family. We have to stay together to survive, otherwise, we're doomed." Kouga said.

"I see." Ray said, wearily. He was starting to grow tiresome. "You deserve a family, Kouga. I think you should find one." Ray said, with a yawn. At that point he fell asleep.

_"He's right, a family's better than no one."_ Kouga thought. _"And I think I'll start with him."_ He thought with a grin. He went over to a corner where a small bag was. He opened it, and took out a string necklace with a wolf's fang for a charm. He placed the necklace around Ray's neck, and hid the fang in his shirt. "Sleep well, brother." Kouga whispered to him. At that point, Kouga got up, and left the hut, leaving Ray to dream.

* * *

Sorry it took so long, it's not easy updating with the final exams, I'm just glad they're over. Expect more chapters, more quickly.


	14. new brother

"Chapter Fourteen:  
New Brother."

Ray woke up the next day, fully recovered, and ready to go back outside. He felt something around his neck. He took out the fanged, charm necklace that Kouga put around his neck. _"Where'd this come from?"_ Ray thought. He went outside to see all team members, but Kai. "Hey!" Ray said.

"Hey, Ray. How ya feeling?" Max asked.

"Great!" He answered brightly, giving them a bright smile. "Hey, guys, do you know who had something like this?" Ray asked, taking out the necklace with the fang.

"I highly doubt it was Inuyasha, or Sesshomaru, and Shppo wouldn't have the courage to take out his own fang." Tyson said.

"Hakkaku, and Ginta mentioned Kouga having one with him, maybe he put it there." Gina said. Ray smiled.

"Thanks. Where is Kouga, anyway?" Ray asked.

"He was being nice to Kagome, who is helping Kaede pick out herbs, and Inuyasha went off with 'em." Daichi said, pointing in the direction they went in.

"Thanks. Later!" Ray said, running that way before his friends could ask a single question. He went far down the pathway, seeing Kaede, and Kagome sweat drop, as Inuyasha, and Kouga fought over something stupid... again. Ray just wanted to talk to Kouga, but he could see that Kagome didn't have any interest in saying anything,... you can tell by her expression, and that those two weren't gonna stop soon. Ray got a thought. _"If she could get him to sit, maybe I could." _Ray thought. "Sit!" He said in a whisper. With that, Inuyasha's face met the ground. Kouga, and Kaede looked at Kagome.

"What? I didn't say it!" She said.

"Oh, yeah?! Then who the hell did?!" Inuyasha said, yelling at her, getting up from his face planted position.

"Sit!" Ray whispered again. Inuyasha then, fell to the ground, right in front of Kagome.

"I don't think Kagome did say it. I didn't see her mouth move." Kaede said.

"Yeah, and I didn't hear her, either." Kouga said, scratching the back of his head.

"That's 'cause I said it." Ray said from where he was standing in the pathway.

"Hey! Didn't notice you! How ya feelin'?" Kouga asked, happily.

"Much better, thanks!" Ray said smiling.

"Tell me, Ray. How did ye get Inuyasha to sit?" Kaede asked him. Ray scratched the back of his head, and laughed, nervously.

"Beats me! I just guessed since my spiritual powers are like Kagome's, she wasn't the only one who could use the command." Ray said.

"You little brat!" Inuyasha yelled, ready to hit Ray.

"Sit!" He said plainly. And Inuyasha is down for a third time. Kouga began to snicker,... don't pass it up, at least he knew it was hilarious. A kid becomes a threat to a 200 year old half demon? Who wouldn't laugh at that?

"Ray, what're you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Well, actually, I came here to borrow Kouga, if it's not too much trouble." Ray said, turning to Kouga.

"Course not!" Kouga told him, without a thought.

"Cool!" Ray said, walking away with Kouga. "Kouga, why did you put this around my neck?" I asked him, showing him the necklace. He smiled.

"When a wolf demon gives you their fang, it shows a sign of friendship, of brotherhood. Technically, I just made you one of the pack." He answered, happily.

"But, why? Why would you want me part of your pack?" Ray asked him.

"Because, I guess I see something in you that makes you feel like family, to me." Kouga said. Ray smiled.

"Thanks." He said, gentily elbowing him. "There's only one other person I know who looks at me that way. I'm glad to know this,... brother." Kouga laughed. They pounded their fists together, happily.

Just then, Kouga's ears twitched. "Something's here." He said, angrily.

"What is?" Kouga sniffed the air, and looked up to where the clouds were dark.

"Do you sense it?" He asked Ray. He nodded. "Naraku." Kouga said.

* * *

Hope u enjoyed! Plz R&R


	15. choose

This will be a battle of suspense... hope you won't think it's too short. I don't own Inuyasha or Beyblade.

* * *

"Chapter Fifteen:  
Choose."

Ray got on Kouga's back, and headed straight towards the source of the darkness. "What does he want, now?" Ray asked.

"Don't know, but knowing him, it can't be good." Kouga answered. Ray nodded in agreement. The two arrived at the source, and Naraku was standing near Kai, who had a slash wound across the abdomen, and up to the opposite sided shoulder.

"Naraku!" Ray yelled.

"Hello, Ray." Naraku said, looking towards Kai. Ray grabbed an arrow from his quiver, and drew the bow.

"Get away from him!" He yelled, furiously.

"Are you sure about your words?" He asked. They then heard a scream.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAY!" They looked up to see Gina, trapped in a shourd of tenticles.

"Let her go!" Ray yelled.

"Of course I'll let her go... into the afterlife." Naraku said, smirking.

"Naraku, damn you!" Kouga said.

"Leave them alone, you bastard!" Ray said, frustrated about to fire the arrow.

"Now, Ray,... what's the point, when I can make her die within seconds?" Naraku questioned him, chuckling. Ray gasped, then growled at him.

"I said leave them alone! And if you don't listen, I _will_ fire this arrow!" Ray warned. Naraku laughed.

"I don't think so." Ray growled, again, Kouga growling with him. "I'll give you a choice, Ray. You can let me get what I came here for, or your sister will die,... your choice." Ray knew what he wanted was Kai,... to make them suffer through his pain,... yet, he couldn't let his sister die.

"Ray, you can't let him, he'll kill her anyways." Kouga warned him.

"Ray! Listen to Kouga, don't let him!" His sister yelled in tears.

Ray was turning back, and forth between decisions. Letting Naraku get Kai, or letting his sister die in the process. _"What should I do?! In anyway, Naraku's happy. I can't let this happen!"_ He thought.

Ray bit his lip, feeling warm sweat from his forehead fall. Tenticles were being tied around Gina's mouth, and others were set to kill her, and were about to. He was about to fire, until he saw Kai, lifting his head from the ground. "Ray! What're you waiting for!?" Kouga screeched.

Kai shook his head, with a serious look. Of course, wanting nothing to happen to her. Ray sighed. "Just..." Naraku stared at him. "Just let her go." He said, sadly.

"Put the arrow back, and your weapons down." Naraku said.

"Not until you drop her!" Ray yelled, furiously. "Make your end true!" He ordered, more calmly. Naraku smirked.

"Fair enough." He said. Gina was put on the ground, far behind Naraku. Ray put the arrow away, and dropped the bow with the quiver. "Pleasure doing buisness with you." He said, lifting Kai over his shoulder. Kouga was about to attack, but Kai only shook his head, again, with a face of reassurance. And with a speck of light, Naraku disappeared.

Ray ran straight to Gina, as the others came by. "What happened?" Miroku asked Kouga.

"Naraku happened, that's what?" He answered.

"What he do?" Max asked.

"Make him suffer." Kouga answered, looking at Ray, who was holding an unconscious sister in his arms.

"What do ya mean, Kouga?" Kagome asked. He sighed.

"Naraku came back for Kai, and told Ray, if he didn't get Kai, he would kill his sister, and he was about to." He answered.

"That idiot! How could he do that?!" Inuyasha screeched.

"Because!" Kouga yelled, shutting everyone up. He sighed. "Because, he couldn't bare losing his sister, and... I think it was Kai who told him to." The only one confused was Inuyasha.

"That is a good point. Kai has deep feelings for Gina, he probably would've been devestated if she were gone." Miroku said.

"He'd probably sacrifice his life over hers, any day." Sango said.

"It would make sense. Gina told me that Kai knew her, before she evan knew Ray was related to her." Kagome said.

"And if that's the case then,..." Miroku was cut off.

"Naraku will find a way for them to suffer, evan more." Sesshomaru finished.

"What should we do?" Hakkaku asked.

"We need to get him back!" Kouga yelled. Everyone else stared at him. _"No way am I letting a friend of my brother die!"_

* * *

I hope you liked it. Plz R&R!


	16. into flames

I know it's been a while, don't shoot me.

* * *

"Chapter Sixteen:  
Into Flames"

Kai awoke in a small room. He looked around to cover the details, which wasn't really much, except a pillow, blanket, and him on a wooden floor. He then realized that his shirt was taken off, and replaced with a gauze._ "Why would Naraku do this? Unless, of course, he still thinks I'm useful."_ Kai thought. He took the gauze off, to see his wound healed.

"I see you've awoken." A masculine voice said. Kai quickly turned around to see Naraku, standing in the doorway.

"Naraku!" Kai yelled with anger, sending cold daggers from his crimson eyes at him. He chuckled. "What do you want?! Wasn't kidnapping me enough?!" He added. Naraku just continued chuckling.

"You'd think I'd let you heal if you were merely a hostage?" Naraku asked him.

"Of course not! I just want answers!" Kai yelled. Naraku laughed.

"Tell me, Kai. How did it feel when you saw your love so close to her demise?" He asked, chuckling. Kai wasn't one for a temper, but Naraku just made him burst.

"Dammit, you bastard! I'll kill you!" Kai screeched, thowing a punch at Naraku.

He blocked the fist with his hand, and twisted his arm. Kai began to whince, but he wouldn't allow Naraku to get the better of him. He threw another punch, but the same thing happened. Kai whinced again, and was brought to his knees.

Naraku released his fisted hands, and allowed him to try, and relapse from the pain. He chuckled. "Relax. The girl is safe,... for the time being, that is." Naraku said.

Kai, pain forgotten, shot Naraku a death glare. Kai got up, trying to strike him again, but Naraku let out his inner essence (A/N: i know, it's gross), and shot Kai to the floor, holding him by his arms, and legs.

"Let's see if what I heard about you is true." Naraku said. He got out a cristal diamond that began to glow light blue. The marks on Kai's face began to glow the same color, and he began to struggle.

_"What's happening to me? Why am I feeling so tired, so weak?"_ He thought. Naraku smirked at the reaction.

Now, using his other hand, he grabbed a red feather, and scrached its point against the charm, which only made it glow brighter as Kai began to struggle evan more, screaming of pain.

Suddenly, he stabbed Kai's heart with the feather, which only made it worse, as he began to bleed.

It only got worse as the feather caught a fire. Kai screamed of agony, feeling his flesh burn. _"What's happening?"_ He wondered, as Naraku began to laugh.

* * *

I hope this creates suspense. Plz R&R


	17. the will of guilt

"Chapter Seventeen;  
A Will of Guilt"

Gina had awoken only a couple hours after Kai's abduction, and when she was told about it, she began crying, yelling, and sobbing, all at once. Now, they were all walking down a forest path, Gina was sitting on Ah-Un, not glancing at anyone, or speaking. She was still, her eyes staring down at the ground, worry, fear, and concern was visible.

Up ahead, everyone else seemed calm, but most weren't. Kouga was walking next to his younger brother, who was staring at the ground, his eyes filled with guilt, and regret at the pain he caused his sister. Kouga was staring at him in worry; he didn't want to see him that way.

Hakkaku, and Ginta gave him, and her similar gazes every now, and then, only hoping it would be alright.

The friends, nearby, were silent. Anger, and fury held to Naraku.

Further up, Kagome, and Shippo took occasional glances at the three, both looking at them with pity, and worry.

At the front, Sango, and Miroku did similar gestures, their eyes filled with concern, and curiosity, wondering what the others were thinking.

Rin, walking next to Ah-Un, stared at the young teen, her silence proving as a sign of her concern, and worry.

Jaken was curious; thinking up several things within his mind. _"Those two haven't spoken since she stopped crying! Why hasn't her brother tried to calm her, or maybe the others? Why do they not try to speak with her?"_ He placed a clawed finger to his chin. His eyes widened ever so slightly, remembering what Kouga told them after the last intercourse with Naraku. **" 'Naraku came back for Kai, and told Ray, if he didn't get Kai, he would kill his sister, and he was about to.' " **Those were his exact words. _"Then again, it was his choice if Kai was to be gone, or not! Naraku left him with no choice! Kai had told him to not fire the arrow, and to let him have his way, and now, she can't bear to look at her own brother. Naraku planned this, all too well." _He commented in thought.

It became night, soon, and almost everyone wasn't at the camp; Kouga, Ray, Hakkaku, and Ginta went out, scavenging for food. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome took watch duty, until they came back. The other guys were in a hot spring, nearby, trying to see if they could calm themselves after the past two days of life threatening drama. Hillary, was at the camp with Sesshomaru, Rin, Ah-Un, and Jaken, still in thought. Gina was out, somewhere else, though.

"Is there something the matter, Lady Hillary?" Rin asked the girl.

Hillary looked at Rin. "I'm just a little worried, that's all!" Hillary admitted, turning away from them.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked, her voice concerning.

Hillary sighed. "It's just that...I've never seen Gina like this before. She does have her worries, but she's so quiet now,...and Ray, he hasn't bothered to try, and talk to her." Hillary admitted. It's not a lie. Gina's been quiet ever since she heard the news.

Sesshomaru, looking down at his imp servant, still in his thinking process, spoke up. "Jaken!" Sesshomaru called. The imp's eyes widened, and his head rushed upward to face his lord. "What is it you are thinking of? You have kept quiet all day. It's obvious you know something, so speak up!" The dog demon ordered.

The imp tensed, slightly, looking up at his master. "My apologies, Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru leered down at him, as he bowed his head, in respect, awaiting an answer. "I have been thinking about the recent events occurring with Naraku. I believe that he had planned this." The imp answered.

"Explain." The Western Lord demanded, in his regular tone.

The imp cleared his throat. "We all know that Naraku had forced Ray to choose between his sister's life, and Kai's safety, and that Kai had made sure that he chose Gina, but I believe that this is all a part of another trap. I believe that through her time of depression, Naraku may try to capture the girl, or worse, get her to join him with a false sense of security for Kai. If anything, the trap wasn't for Ray in the first place, but for his sister."

Sesshomaru pondered Jaken's assumptions. Likely, yes, but there had to be more behind it than what he was just told of. Pretty soon, the lord of the West stood up, and left.

- Sesshomaru's POV

I had begun to follow the girl's scent. Her personal connection to the boy was going to help Naraku form another plot, and we couldn't risk him getting in the lead. The girl was far, I could tell as much, but if Naraku had something planned for her, we needed to be one step ahead of him.

If anything, the bond was confusing to me. The girl and boy were thinking of mere tomfoolery.

Ray had only guilt to sweep his emotions, and it had muted him. The silence, and devastation that the boy was facing was ridiculous! If he was as skeptic as I was told, then he would have realized the plot in play.

And his _'dear'_ sister, Gina, I believe it was, was blinded by the grief, and anguish, as to not use her own clever mind to figure out the plot out herself, just as her brother.

I found the girl by a lake. She was sitting cross-legged on a rock, staring aimlessly down into the sparkling waters. The guilt washed over her was merely misinforming of her own impression. This girl was a fool, but I had enough of being held back because of her.

She turned her head, golden eyes facing me. "What do you want, Sesshomaru?" She questioned, looking back at her reflection.

I approached her, then looked down at her reflection, seeing as how it would be impossible for her to see me any other way. "Your emotions are riled." I stated. I saw her eyebrow arch, making a questioning look. "You heard it yourself! Kai had told Ray to let Naraku take him for your own protection, for he saw no other way out of it. I understand that he has just become a teenager, but even I know that the boy's wiser than most; if we were there, he would have had more options, but we weren't, meaning either he went, or you would die." I explained. She looked up at me, her eyes of confusion, wondering what I meant. "Don't blame yourself, don't blame your brother, and don't let your brother blame himself! Kai saw no other way, and with it, he made a choice!" I sent her a glare. "So stop sulking, and help us find him!" I finished.

I expected some sort of retort, seeing as how sensitive she was when pertaining to the matter. She, instead, smiled at me, almost identical to whenever I saw Rin. "Thanks! I'll be sure to talk to Ray, when he gets back with Kouga!" She proclaimed, standing up. I nodded, and began my way back, her following behind me.

* * *

i kno, i take forever! hope you've enjoyed!


	18. picking up the trace

"Chapter Eighteen;  
Picking Up the Trace"

They left the next morning. Ray and Gina had a long talk and were now talking to each other once more. With a cleared atmosphere, it made it easier to travel.

Kouga was making good use of his time by telling Ray about the life a wolf took. Inuyasha was getting more annoyed by the second, but the wolf only smirked as he noted each growl; he was at a count of ten soon to be eleven.

"Kouga, may I ask you something?" Ray questioned, looking up at him. Kouga nodded once, smirking a victory on how he was so curious, and how also, Inuyasha growled once more. "Inuyasha, I highly doubt you wanna have another dirt bath, but if I hear another growl, you'll regret it; besides, the conversation doesn't involve you, so if you don't like it, stop listening!" The neko-jin told the inu-hanyou.

Inuyasha, not even thinking about what he was saying, decided to show his mouth off. "You're only saying that because that scrawny wolf you call your brother can't defend a cat if he tried to, more or less, knows how to protect you." He declared.

Kouga was growling at his loudest, but didn't strike, nor retort. He and Ray talked about the temper, and they agreed that only if a fist was thrown, he could not try to hit anybody unless he knew that it was necessary, and Ray didn't call Inuyasha necessary.

He was regretting the agreement, but Ray spoke for him. "I can defend myself, and he knows it! Now, on the other hand, you, who can't defend a mouse if you tried, couldn't even do as much as scratch Naraku like we can, so be smart and shut up!" Ray ordered, annoyed.

In a way, Ray could act like Kai when he felt like it, but he also felt more of a need for defending the people he cares about, so he'd question things Kai would say if such occasion occurred. With each answer, came an even better remark.

You could tell from the next growl that Inuyasha was truly annoyed, and was about ready to hit him. Kouga was ready to block the attack, but Ray put up a hand with a smirk on his face that simply read: 'if you let me handle it, it'll be over sooner, and you might laugh!' That was a great prediction, simply because each time, Ray was right.

Inuyasha hadn't thought of his actions again. "Why you little-!" His fist was a few inches from Ray's head, and was just flying closer.

"Sit!" He simply said, sending the half breed down to the ground at the last second with a thud.

Inuyasha's groans made Ray smile a victory, and Kouga laugh his ass off. The advantage this one kid had was enough to nearly make him cry while his sputtering fit roared through the forest; he was really hurting his stomach with each occasion.

Everyone stopped, looking down at Inuyasha's lying position that had only begun to get up. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen." Miroku exaggerated calmly, shaking his head slowly, back and forth.

"What an idiot!" Shippo said in a disappointed tone, head down with the same expression as Miroku.

"Pathetic." Sesshomaru said, dully.

Inuyasha, still getting up, got Ray to turn back to Kouga. "I was gonna ask why wolves and coyotes hate each other so much." He simply stated.

Kouga let out a small chuckle before putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We are natural enemies! There are several stories as to why we do, but the best reason for this is because, according to the wise ones, coyotes and wolves did used to live in peace until an overlord of their kind decided to make a global spread, and take over, trying to convince the foxes, the huskies, and wolves to help them."

"Strength in numbers, as the saying goes!" He said.

Kouga nodded at this. "That's right! The huskies said if the foxes agreed, and they said get the wolves to cooperate, we'll come!" He continued. "But, the thing is that the lord was going to mate with a human female for a ritual, and as we know, that's not often smiled upon by our kind. Plus, to use a female is also considered a great shame; keep that in mind!" Ray nodded at the finger he got from Kouga. "In the end, the leaders had all said that by using a mate, you've marked yourself with dishonesty, so trust will not be valued. A flat no, in translation."

"He didn't take kind to that, did he?" Kouga shook his head.

"If anything, he liked it a lot less!" Ginta commented.

Ray stared at the other two wolves. "The guy was so furious at his closest of friends, that he kidnapped four infant wolf pups." Hakkaku threw in.

Everyone was surprised. Kouga sighed, and picked it up from there. "Of course, as the leaders of the tribes, it was their responsibility to get the pups back. When they found the lord, he said to change their answer or the pups would die. With that being said, they told him doing so would start war and they were not afraid to fight. Sadly, he wasn't afraid of his threat." He said.

"After they said that, he killed the eldest one that was less than a year old." Hakkaku said.

"With that, an attack started! They recovered the other three alive, but the dead one's spirit had represented the shame and hatred that was brought upon them. War had started between them because of it." Ginta finished.

"Foxes joined the feud because they were promised cooperation between us, and because their wasn't, they got started with us. One three-way war." Kouga threw in. "The Huskies were close to us, and they never made any assortment of threats. Keep in mind, if ever meeting one, show him your fang, he'll know your with us!" He told him.

With a nod from Ray, they moved on with a grumbling Inuyasha. Of course, Ray was still quite curious about the huskies, and they're interaction with the wolves, and ended up learning about strong allies. He seemed quite happy with learning about the ways of Kouga's kind. But, of course, with the curiosity he had, he knew Kouga would be wondering about his kind.

Before they could even get started on it, an aura had come. An aura so ominous, it made the air feel toxic. It's stale and unflattering darkness made it feel so tense you didn't have to guess trouble was coming.

Tyson, Max, Daichi, and Kenny all covered their mouths, stepping away from the purple gas that carried this strong presence. It would become toxic to them soon enough, they knew.

Sango got on her gas mask, Ray and Kagome grabbed an arrow and drew back the bow, while Miroku got into a fighting position with Kirara changing a few inches towards his left. Ah-Un had backed away with Rin, a frightened expression evident. Hakkaku and Ginta drew their swords, deciding to at least try to help, while Inuyasha got out Tetsaiga, Gina got out her sword, Sesshomaru got out Tokijin. "Jaken, protect them!" He ordered.

Of course, if it weren't for the gas, the other three wouldn't have a problem, but at the current time, they knew either step back or die.

A cackling laughter began to echo through the forestation as a figure in the fur of the baboon, red eyes filled with smug confidence as several demons flew from behind him. "Naraku!" Inuyasha growled.

* * *

sry it took so long, but i cant guarantee an update soon. hope u liked and wish me luck with future chapters!


End file.
